


Under the Awning

by vega_voices



Category: Silk Stalkings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> He kissed her softly.  “Forever, Sam.  Forever.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Awning

_**Fic: Silk Stalkings: Under the Awning**_  
 **Title:** Under the Awning  
 **Author:** [](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/profile)[**vegawriters**](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Silk Stalkings  
 **Pairing:** Chris/Rita  
 **Rating:** PG (for a little bit of touchy feely)  
 **Category:** Fluff of the fluffiest kind.  
 **Spoilers:** Through the middle of “The Last Kiss Goodnight” We’re pretending that that little incident involving Chris, a gun, and a dirty cop didn’t happen.  
 **A/N:** This is for [](http://syrenslure.livejournal.com/profile)[**syrenslure**](http://syrenslure.livejournal.com/) , who challenged me out of my comfort zone to write fluff. This story actually didn’t need to BE fluff (it was actually supposed to be porn), but it wanted to be fluff. Also, this is from my geocities site. Reposted here.  
 **Disclaimer:** Chris and Rita now belong in the hearts and minds of those of us who still love the show, even all these years later. But the money still goes into SJC’s pocket.

 **Summary:** _He kissed her softly. “Forever, Sam. Forever.”_

She had blue cotton candy in her hair.

In the future, when asked to think about moments that defined his love for her – he would flash back to a day at the fair, hiding under the awning of the bunny barn while the Florida skies unleashed a rain storm of thundering magnitude all around them.

She was beautiful. A goddess in well worn blue jeans, a pink tank top, and gray running shoes, Chris couldn’t help but think that really, God had kissed her before sending her on her way. Who needed religion other than the worship of Rita Lee Lorenzo? When he looked closely, he could see the ways her body was starting to change as she neared the end of her third month of pregnancy. Her breasts were a little fuller, her jeans a little tighter. Her shoulder length hair was up in a pony tail, trailing ends curling in the drenching humidity. Grinning, Chris reached over and pulled the strand of the spun candy from the edges of her hair and set it sailing free into the wind and rain. She giggled and he leaned in to kiss her. What started off chaste and tender quickly dissolved into him pressing her back into the wall as their mouths made love to each other.

“I love you,” he whispered when he finally released her lips. Her smile was her response.

She captured his fingertips in a brief kiss before shaking her head in amazement. “I keep waiting for my physical feelings about you to fade, you know? For the passion to settle, but when I look at you, I’m just consumed …”

“So you’re still as sappy as you were the day you married me?”

“More so, if possible.” She laughed. “And with each passing day, I want to find more creative ways to get you alone so I can ravish you. Tell me, is the lock still broken in the cold case room?”

He grinned, “Yes it is, trust me, I’ve checked. Anyway, doesn’t pregnancy make women horny? You can blame your never ending lust for me on that.”

She laughed and shoved him. “Oh, it’s definitely more than pregnancy hormones. Anyway, you aren’t complaining.”

“Hell, no!” Chris leaned back against the building and pulled her against his body, suddenly regretting the choice to leave their jackets in his car. It had been so hot earlier. “Are you cold, Rita? We could go inside.”

“It’s nice here. Anyway, we’re reasonably dry and I don’t want to get all wet just so we can run into a building.”

“Well, I don’t know, I like you all wet.” She elbowed him playfully. “Careful, little miss, you’re assaulting a police officer.”

“I outrank you.”

Again, Chris laughed. He pulled her tighter against him and kissed the top of her head.

Rita popped some of the blue cotton candy into her mouth; her first official craving of the pregnancy. At least, it was easier for her to blame the sudden wanting for the spun sugar on Chris’ child than on her own youthful desires. “The fair was a good idea.”

“Even with the skies opening like this?”

“I thought you liked me wet.”

He grinned gleefully. “I do. And don’t think I don’t want to try to get you in the tunnel of love later.” When she blushed, he laughed.

“Next year at this time, our lives will be just a bit different.” She smiled uncertainly.

“So, we’ll be like every other annoying parent out there and bring the kid with us. Take turns with the stroller and not get to go on any of the fast rides.”

“We can’t do that this year.” She laughed. “The kid is still keeping us from making ourselves sick on the rides.”

“You have a point.” He grinned and snagged a bit of the cotton candy. “Although, I think this stuff might make up for the Whirling Tea Cups. And, while we’re on the subject of baby, I really like that loft we looked at yesterday and the smaller room is perfect for a nursery.”

“I like it too.” She tilted her head at him. “You don’t want a house or something? We could swing it, especially if we rent.”

“I thought about it. I mean, kids should have yards and dogs and all that,” he grinned when she laughed, “but we’re still getting used to this whole marriage thing and between the baby and the job, we won’t have time to take care of a house. A loft is good for now. We’ll see what else happens.” He kissed her softly. “Why, you thinking along the lines of a house?”

“Not yet. For the same reasons.” Her hands moved restlessly until he captured them and kissed her fingers. She looked up into his eyes. “I think that’s the first time we’ve mentioned the baby’s room.”

“We need to start thinking about it. Cribs, changing tables …” he laughed. “Baby monitors.”

“Breast pumps.”

He looked at her, trying to imagine her with a pump attached to her breast. He didn’t like the image. Those were his breasts, no one else’s. “What?”

“Well, you don’t expect me to have the kid attached to me all day long do you?”

“I hadn’t thought about that.” He laughed. “Wow. I really hadn’t even thought about things like breast feeding. I guess that’s because I won’t be feeding the kid.”

“Oh, yes you will, Mister. Didn’t you hear my comment about breast pumps?”

He laughed. “Point taken.”

She snuggled against him. “I’m really not ready for this. I mean, I’m excited, but I’m not ready.”

“That’s okay.”

“Why?”

He squeezed her. “Because I’ve been ready for a kid for a long, long time. Just think about it. A little girl with your eyes. I can’t imagine anything more perfect.”

“You’re sure it’s a girl, hmm?”

“No, but I wouldn’t want to subject either of us to how I was as a little kid.”

Rita giggled. “I wasn’t a peach either.”

“You had extenuating circumstances. Foster care will screw any kid up.” They looked into each others eyes again before he kissed her. “Your father would be proud of you, you know.”

“How did you know that was what was running through my head?”

“Because I know you.” He trailed a finger across her cheek. “He’d be so proud of everything. Your job, your life, your husband …”

“Well …” Rita grinned playfully. “I remember telling my dad one time about this crush I had on Mike Adamson who sat across from me in reading circle. My dad told me that no boy was ever going to be good enough for me.”

“You were how old?”

“Six.”

“Well, hopefully he’d have adjusted to his daughter dating by now. Anyway, I’d woo him over.”

“How?”

“I’d figure something out.”

Rita chuckled. “Yes, you would.”

Chris held her a bit tighter. “Did you ever go to the fair with him?”

Rita laughed. “I was one of the Princesses of Palm, remember? We didn’t go to the fair. We brought the fair to us. But, the Lances always took me.”

“Really?”

At the strange tone in his voice, Rita glanced up to see his bright blue eyes shining down on her with an odd look. “What is it, Chris?”

“I’m suddenly remembering this moment … Grandma Rose and I came one year and we were on the Ferris wheel. You know how they always fill the gondolas if they can? Well, we got put with this family – and the girl was about my age and she was so shy … she just stared out over the fair grounds and …”

“And you were trying to be so charming.” Rita blinked, suddenly, remembering. “You had a blue teddy bear and you gave it to me. You said that I needed to smile.”

“That WAS you …”

“Wow.” Rita shook her head. “I can’t believe we never dragged that memory out …”

“We’ve never gone to the fair together until today.”

“I still have that bear. It’s in a box somewhere, but I still have it.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss him tenderly. “I guess it’s true then …”

“What?”

“That we are destined to be together.”

He kissed her softly. “Forever, Sam. Forever.”

“Samantha Rose,” she said, softly. “If it’s a girl.”

“Samuel Donald,” he smiled, “if it’s a boy.”

She turned in his arms, leaning back against his firm chest. He held her tightly, his hands resting on the tiny bulge of her abdomen. Together, they watched the rain taper off and the clouds start to break. Two kids with dark, curly hair raced past them, giggling and splashing in the puddles.

Chris looked down into Rita’s eyes and smiled.


End file.
